


Teddy Bears and Giggles

by orphan_account



Series: Little Space Au's with Chanlix! [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Chan gets hit on?, ChanLix, Daddy Bangchan, Fluff, Just some cute chanlix, Little Space, Little!Felix, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bangchan is super whipped, ddlb?, felix is shy and blushy, non sexual, protect! them! at! all! costs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "    It was without a doubt the cutest thing Chan had ever seen in his life so he clutched his chest dramatically and fell to his knees, causing his little to explode in a fit of giggles.   "
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Little Space Au's with Chanlix! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678447
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Teddy Bears and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot of Chan trying his best to make his baby happy :( 
> 
> Very short but hopefully you enjoy!

“Sooo is this for your girlfriend? ‘Cause I can’t imagine someone who looks like you is single. ;)” 

Chan cringed at the cashier's words. “Uh boyfriend actually.” he replied bluntly. How hard did it have to be for him to simply buy a teddy bear? The girl's face dropped and she quickly put his purchase in a plastic bag and ushered the next customer forward. He snickered a bit too loudly as he left the store. It was always amusing to see peoples reactions to him telling them he had a boyfriend. He laughed internally about this for a moment before his mind flipped back to what was really important: Felix. Chan's precious boyfriend had had a big exam today so a small surprise was the least he could do to try to help. When he arrived home, Chan was not surprised to find that the boy was in little space. Felix ran up to the older giggling and holding something behind his back. 

“Hey bubby, whatcha got there?” Felix giggled some more and looked downward. 

“I have a surprise for Daddy.” the younger said shyly. 

“That’s so funny!” Chan said. “Because I have a surprise for you too!” Lix’s face lit up at this. 

“Really?” he said. 

“Yep!” Chan winked at him. Felix blushed. 

“Otay, well Lixie will go first!!” he told the older. 

“Okay baby.” Chan said, placing his shopping bag on the table. “What’s your surprise for Daddy?” The younger blushed at Chan referring to himself as Daddy, but pulled out a folded paper from behind his back and slowly held it out to the older. Chan opened it carefully and smiled fondly as soon as he saw what was inside. His little had drawn two blonde boys, presumably Chan and Lix, with a heart in between them and a note written in crayon at the top of the page. The messy handing said; “You make me feel hapy” Chan felt his heart melt and he placed the paper on the counter next to him and scooped up the younger boy in his arms. Felix shrieked and laughed but Chan just held his head tightly to his chest and whispered, 

“You make me happy too baby.” He felt his eyes start to water at the sheer adorableness of his boyfriend but tried his best to hold his tears in, not wanting the younger to think he was upset for any reason. 

“Do you like it?” Felix asked shyly when they finally pulled away, playing with his fingers and looking upwards at Chan. 

“Yes I do babydoll,” Chan replied beaming. “It’s very beautiful, you're such a talented artist.” Lix blushed even redder and hid his face behind his hands. 

“Now it’s time for my surprise for you cutie.” Chan said, still smiling widely. He pulled out the soft, white teddy bear from the bag on the counter and held it out to the younger. Felix squealed and immediately uncovered his face. 

“IT’S A BEAR ITS A BEAR!” he shouted. 

“Keep your voice down bubby! But that’s right. I got him at the store for you on my way home.” Felix took the bear into his arms cautiously and stared at its face for a moment. Chan started to worry that he didn’t like it but Felix pulled the toy in and kissed him on the nose. It was without a doubt the cutest thing Chan had ever seen in his life so he clutched his chest dramatically and fell to his knees, causing his little to explode in a fit of giggles. 

“What's Daddy doing?” Lix asked in between laughs. 

“My heart is aching because you're too adorable!” Chan said, his face twisted into mock anguish. Felix attempted to pull him up to his feet but failed so the older opted to grab Lix’s legs and lift him up over his shoulder, carrying him back to their bedroom. Felix had been squealing the whole time and laughed happily when he was placed softly on his bed next to all his other stuffies. Chan just watched as his angel played with his new toy and introduced them to all his other teddy bears. 

His heart soared while thinking that he had made this precious boy's stressful day just a little bit easier. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, just a few quick things:
> 
> -I'd like to make it clear now that this series is completely non sexual and has nothing to do with age play! (obviously theres nothing wrong with that but this is just what my series is gonna be like!)  
> -thank you so much for your sweet comments, they make me so happy!  
> -I'm also considering doing mythical or horror fics in the future so look out for that!  
> -Lastly: stay safe! wash your hands!
> 
> ily, sorry this was a longer note 
> 
> ♡♡♡


End file.
